


You Know We're Superstars

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler splutters, getting Gatorade down his chin, which he wipes up with the back of his hand and licks off. With how she's feeling right now, Tyler using his mouth is the last thing Jamie needs to be watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know We're Superstars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icanbreakthesky (agalinis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agalinis/gifts).



> Snippet for icanbreakthesky who wanted something about Segs and Jamie. Title from Ke$ha's "We R Who We R."

"Why are we home?" Tyler hands Jamie a bottle of Gatorade and flops down onto his couch like the giant drama queen he is. "We're stars." He laughs, mouth going wide and open. "Literally." He giggles to himself for a second. "We should be getting laid."

They should. They really, really should. Jamie's hit the midpoint of her cycle and she's turned on pretty much _all the time_. The plan was that they were going to go out, Tyler was going to do whatever the hell he wanted, and Jamie wasn't going to be too picky about who picked her up so she could get laid. And then Tyler had to go and ruin everything.

"That girl was _seventeen_. Maybe."

"She was in a bar!"

Jamie flops down on the couch and pets Marshall when he noses at her hand. "Like you were never in a bar when you were underage."

"Yeah, but I'm Tyler-" Jamie doesn't even have to give Tyler an unimpressed raise of her eyebrows before he cuts himself off. "Fuck you." Tyler sighs heavily. "I really wanted to get laid." Then he adjusts himself in his pants because he's kind of a gross boy who doesn't always remember that she's anything other than one of his bros.

"Me too," Jamie says. "Do you know how long it's been?"

Tyler pauses with his bottle of Gatorade halfway to his mouth. "Really? You're, you know, the face of the franchise and all. Shouldn't you be getting laid?"

Jamie flips him off for the face of the franchise shit. "You'd think so, but no." She drinks some of her Gatorade. Tyler's still staring at her, and she knows he's not as dumb as people think he is, so he should be able to figure this out himself. "Look at me." She waves a hand down her body.

"Yeah?" Tyler says. "I see you every day."

"Look at me," Jamie says, "and then think about the girls you pick up."

Jamie can see the moment the light bulb goes on by the way the confused wrinkle between Tyler's eyebrows smoothes out.

"Oh."

"Yep." Jamie takes another pull of her Gatorade. "And I really, really wanted to get laid tonight. I don't know how much more my vibrator can take."

Tyler splutters, getting Gatorade down his chin, which he wipes up with the back of his hand and licks off. With how she's feeling right now, Tyler using his mouth is the last thing Jamie needs to be watching. She closes her eyes and tips her head against the back of the couch. She didn't even have a chance to drink very much before they had to come home.

"There is a solution to our problems," Tyler says after a minute. He sounds closer but Jamie doesn't open her eyes to see if he's moved.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"We could fuck."

Tyler's definitely closer, and this time Jamie does open her eyes. He's not quite hovering over her, but he's at her end of the couch, and leaning closer.

It's not a terrible idea. It's not a _good_ one either, but it's not terrible.

Jamie squints at him. "You're not going to be a dick about later it if we do, are you?" She's slept with teammates before; there are things you learn to ask about beforehand.

"No," Tyler says. He grins, quick and easy, and she can see his tongue. "You could beat me up."

"Yep." Jamie finishes off her Gatorade. "Okay." She screws the cap onto the empty bottle and puts it down on the floor. "Either Marshall has to go to another room or we do."

"Us," Tyler says. "Way easier to do this in a bed."

They leave Marshall downstairs and go up to Tyler's bedroom. Jamie closes the door behind them, and tries not to laugh when Tyler strips off his shirt.

"What? It's not like we haven't already seen everything." Tyler tweaks the hem of her shirt. "Get naked."

Jamie does laugh then. "If this is your idea of foreplay, your technique needs work." She pulls off her shirt and unhooks her bra.

"Nah," Tyler says. "This is my idea of moving things along. You sitting on my face is my idea of foreplay."

Jamie's breath catches and her fingers fumble with the button of her jeans. All she ever expected from tonight's attempt to get laid was to get herself off while some guy fucked her.

Tyler grins at her and shucks the rest of his clothes before climbing onto the bed, lying down on his back with his head propped up on a pillow. He watches her take off her jeans and panties with a directness that would be unnerving if he hadn't already said he was going to eat her out.

She hesitates for a moment before joining him. She doesn't think much about what she looks like during sex, but she knows what the girls Tyler hooks up looks like, and she was the one who made him make the comparison earlier.

Tyler rolls his eyes. "I see you naked every day. Get up here so I can make you come." He flicks his tongue out. "I'm good at it."

It's enough of a challenge that Jamie gets on the bed and knee walks her way up his body until she's hovering over his face.

Tyler puts his hands on her hips to pull her down. It takes them a couple of seconds to get lined up right, and then Tyler's mouth is on her cunt and his tongue is moving and he was right about being good at it. Jamie rolls her hips because she's so wet and so turned on she can't not move. Tyler gets into it, working his mouth with the movement of her hips, and then everything is wet and sensation and Jamie grabs at the headboard because otherwise she's going to fall over and then this would have to stop.

He makes her come. He makes her come so hard she almost falls over even though she's holding onto the headboard, and he keeps mouthing and licking at her until she makes her legs work enough to get off him.

His face is wet from his nose to his chin and smug all over.

"Told you I was good." Tyler props himself up on an elbow. "You done, or do you want to go again?"

Jamie groans. "I can't feel my legs."

"Up to you." Tyler reaches down and strokes his cock a couple of times, not, Jamie thinks, trying to get himself off as much as just enjoying the way it feels. He doesn't seem to be in as much of a hurry as she would have guessed he would be.

"You'd really," Jamie gestures at his face, "again?"

Tyler copies her gesture, only toward his dick. "You really think I'm not enjoying this?"

His cock is wet at the tip, but not as wet as his face, or her cunt.

Jamie's legs are still shaking, but she swings one of them over Tyler and lowers herself down onto his face. It's more intense this time, even wetter, and Tyler's tongue has to be getting tired. He gets her there again, with nothing more than his mouth on her cunt and his hands on her hips when he wants to move her a little. The second orgasm leaves Jamie's whole body weak, and she all but collapses onto the bed next to Tyler.

She expects him to be more smug about it this time, but instead he just looks turned on, and he has his hand on his dick.

Jamie watches that for a minute before she figures she can at least return the favor, and then she slides down the bed until her face is level with Tyler's cock.

Tyler's hand slows down, and he gives her a look like he can't believe she's doing what it looks like she's doing.

Jamie waits until his hand is down at the base of his cock before she takes the head of it into her mouth. She looks up at him while she sucks, because she knows what her mouth is like and she's had plenty of guys tell her how much they want to see it wrapped around their dicks.

Tyler isn't an exception to that. He keeps his eyes on her face and holds his dick in place while she sucks him off. He's pretty polite about it, not trying to fuck her mouth and telling her when he's about to come, and he's turned on enough that it doesn't take long.

Jamie jerks him off the rest of the way because she doesn't want to swallow and she doesn't want to have to get out of bed to go spit in the sink. There are tissues on Tyler's nightstand that she uses to wipe her hand mostly clean after he comes.

Tyler puts one arm up over his head, leaning on it while he looks at her. "How did that compare to your vibrator?"

That surprises her into a laugh, which makes Tyler grin at her.

"Pretty good." Jamie pats his stomach; she might as well reward him with some love for the abs he's so proud of. "Better than what I thought I was going to get tonight."

All of that smug is back on Tyler's face, and then it breaks into a yawn.

"I'm going to sleep," he says. "You can stay or go home."

Jamie stretches out next to him. "I don't think I can walk."

The smug comes back and stays there maybe even longer than it takes for Tyler to turn out the lights. "I have condoms," Tyler says after a minute, when she thought he was probably halfway to sleeping already. "We should fuck when we wake up."

Jamie's too worn out to do anything about it now, but that causes heat to pool in her belly. "The foreplay better be good."

"You know it will be," Tyler says, his words trailing off as he falls asleep.

Jamie grins into the dark. The night wasn't such a disaster after all.


End file.
